Je ne t'aimerais plus
by Mlle-Marjow
Summary: Hermione GRANGER, jeune sorcière née moldue, va apprendre que sa vie n'est pas celle qu'elle croit. Entre mensonge, trahison, bonheur, amitié et amour, Hermione devra affronter ses pires demons et mettre son moral a rude epreuve.
1. Annonce aux lecteurs avant lecture

Bonjour, bonsoir.

J'avais déjà commencé à écrire une Dramione : je t'aime au point de te haïr. Seulement, étant donné que je grandi mon style d'écriture change. De plus en relecture j'ai pu voir de nombreuses incohérences. J'ai donc décidé de réécrire mon histoire, avec quelques (voire beaucoup) de changements car la perception de mon histoire a changé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. J'attends avec impatience vos remarques en review ou par mail. Positives ou négatives, je suis prête à tout recevoir. Si vous avez des questions j'y répondrais volontiers.

Bonne lecture à tous. :D


	2. Prologue

**Dramione**

Prologue.

-« Vous aviez dit que vous les protègeriez, vous aviez dit que vous LA protègeriez, Albus »

-« Je sais Severus, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Les Granger ont été trahi par un de leur ami, un ami proche qui malheureusement jouait un double jeu. »

-« Ils ont été tués … Elle a été tuée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Pourquoi elle ? »

-« A cause de la prophétie Severus, la prophétie qui … »

-« Une prophétie ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Essayez-vous de me dire que vous auriez pu éviter CELA ? »

-« Non je ne pouvais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a entendu dire qu'une jeune enfant, née moldue au mois de novembre et pourtant sorcière, le mettrait en danger le moment venu… Il ne voulait pas voir son règne abolit… »

-« Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était cet enfant ? Et pourquoi ne pas la tuer ELLE, seulement ELLE et non pas ses parents… Pas sa mère. »

-« Severus, entends-tu les bêtises que tu dis ?! Tu sais très bien qu'elle est morte en protégeant son bébé, tu étais sur les lieux ! »

-« Je ne pensais pas … Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait les tuer ***sanglots*** Il ne devait pas … Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Vous m'avez forcé à jouer un double jeu, vous vouliez que je reste auprès de lui juste pour que je puisse le voir LA tuer ?! VOUS AVEZ JOUER AVEC MOI ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. Tu es venu me voir, désemparé, quand tu as eu des problèmes avec ton frère et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'ai juste proposé une solution... »

-« Lili … *sanglots* Qu'allons-nous faire de l'enfant maintenant ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peut-être été anéanti mais il reviendra et il s'en prendra à elle… »

-« Nous allons la placer chez des moldus, elle restera dans le monde qu'elle a connu depuis 1ans et demi. Je protègerai sa maison et nous la surveilleront jusqu'à l'obtention de ses pouvoirs. »

-« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est elle, l'enfant de la prophétie ? »

-« C'est elle je le sais Severus … »


	3. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Un de ces matins froids de décembre, ceux où, quand vous ouvrez vos rideaux vous voyez un épais tapis blanc recouvrant le sol, dans une petite ville d'Angleterre, un beau quartier se dégage de la masse de building. Le petit quartier résidentiel est calme, sauf dans le jardin d'une petite maison rouge et blanche, où une jeune fille fait une bataille de boules de neige avec son père. Alors qu'ils sont tous deux couverts de flocons, un hibou blanc, majestueux, jette une petite enveloppe sur la terrasse.

-« Cheriiiie, il y a une lettre … Sur la terrasse » hurla le père.

Une belle femme sortie par la porte vitrée, emmitouflée dans un gilet de laine, et une tasse de thé bouillant à la main.

-« Pardon ? Les lettres sont dans la boite aux lettres, chéri. Ton cerveau a gelé a force d'être dans la neige » Ria la femme.

-« Très drôle, mais moi je ne ris pas Alice, regarde sur la terrasse, à côté du pot de fleur … Un hibou l'a lancé vers là, pas vrai Hermione ? »

-« Je t'assure maman que c'est vrai, regarde »

Alice s'approcha du pot de fleur et vit la fameuse petite enveloppe. Elle la souleva prudemment et l'examina. Celle-ci comportait le nom de sa fille, Hermione Granger, et était scellée d'un cachet de cire rouge représentant un aigle, un griffon, un serpent, et un blaireau.

-« Jean… Je crois que le moment est venu … »

-« Oh… » Souffla Jean.

-« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Maman que dis-tu ? »

-« Aller ma chérie rentrons, je crois que nous avons des choses à te dire ! »

La famille rentra se sécher, et une fois emmitouflée dans des vêtements chauds, alla s'assoir au salon devant la cheminé, une tasse de thé à la main pour les parents et une tasse de chocolat chaud pour Hermione. La lettre, toujours scellée, trônait au milieu de la petite table basse. Tous la regardaient comme s'il s'agit d'un objet maléfique.

-« Hermione, elle t'est adressée, je pense donc que c'est à toi de l'ouvrir » dit calmement Alice.

Hermione saisit la petite enveloppe, puis après l'avoir elle aussi examiner de plus près s'exclama :

-« Ah, il y a une erreur ! Cette lettre ne doit pas être pour moi : il est écrit Hermione Granger ! Mon nom est Perceval voyons… Pourtant l'adresse est correcte…

- Ouvre la quand même ma chérie. »

Hermione l'ouvrit et en sortie une lettre composée de quelques phrases écrites d'une main habile et d'une stylistique ancienne. Elle l'a lu à voix haute :

_Chère Miss Granger_

_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes invitée à rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. La rentrée scolaire se fera le 5 janvier pour les premières années. Cependant, étant jusqu'à lors « extérieure » au monde de la magie, nous vous avons organisé un rendez-vous afin de vous rendre une première fois au château et découvrir le nouveau monde qui vous attend (si toute fois vous acceptez de rejoindre notre école). Un guide vous sera envoyé afin de vous montrer le chemin jusqu'au château. Il sera présent à votre porte dans 2 jours, c'est-à-dire ce jeudi 27 décembre, à 14h30 précise._

_Mes salutations les plus sincères. _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian DUMBLEDORE, directeur de Poudlard._

-« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » interrogea Hermione

-« Cela veut tout simplement dire que tu es une sorcière chérie. Et que tu peux, si tu le souhaite, rejoindre une école pour étudier la magie. » Répondit calmement Alice.

-« QUOIIIII, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. On sait très bien tous les trois que la magie, les sorciers et tout ce monde n'existent PAS ! Et mon nom est Perceval et non pas GRANGER» Hurla Hermione prise de panique.

-« On ne se moque pas de toi ma puce, nous aussi quand Dumbledore nous en a parlé nous avons été surpris et pourtant il nous a montré que tout ça et bien vrai … »

-« Et pourquoi, moi, je serais une sorcière ? Je suppose que votre fameux « Dumbledore » a une explication à cela ! Vous n'êtes pas des sorciers à ce que je sache … »

-« En effet nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, et tes parents non plus mais … » repris Jean.

-« Chéri chaque chose en son temps s'il te plait. » Murmura Alice.

-« Hein ?! « Mes parents » … C'est vous mes parents… »

-« Nous sommes tes parents oui, mais tes parents adoptifs… » Repris Alice le plus calmement du monde. « Tes parents avaient pour nom de famille Granger… »

Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à cette conversation. Elle voulait juste revenir quelques minutes auparavant, avant que ce maudit oiseau arrive.

-« Cela fait beaucoup à digérer, je sais, mais laisse nous t'expliquer toute ton histoire et tu comprendras mieux » souffla Jean.

Hermione acquiesça en se séchant les larmes du revers de son pull. Elle était prête à tout entendre.


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

-« Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup, je pense que Dumbledore pourras mieux te renseigner que nous. Mais voilà ce que nous savons : Tes parents biologiques, Lili et James GRANGER, étaient des personnes non sorcières comme nous. Cependant ils avaient un ami sorcier et sont allés lui rendre visite lorsque tu avais 1an et demi. Le monde des sorciers n'était alors pas très sûr, ils étaient confrontés à une sorte de guerre. Et tes parents se sont retrouvés malgré eux face au danger. Ils étaient face au plus grand mage noir de l'époque, selon Dumbledore. Celui-ci détestait au plus haut point les non sorciers. Lorsqu'il a vu tes parents, il a donc voulu les éliminer, et toi par la même occasion. Ta mère a reçu le sortilège qui t'était destiné. Cependant le tien ne ta jamais touché et le mage noir s'est volatilisé. Dumbledore ne nous a pas expliqué les détails de cette histoire. Il est venu nous voir, le lendemain de cette malheureuse affaire. Nous avions fait une demande d'adoption car nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfants. Il nous a alors demandé de lui faire confiance et nous a expliqué cette histoire, nous dévoilant par la même occasion le monde des sorciers. Etant ouverts d'esprit nous y avons cru et avons accepté de t'adopter malgré le risque que tu sois, toi aussi, une sorcière. Il a placé la maison sous surveillance et prenait régulièrement de tes nouvelles pour savoir si tu allais développer des pouvoirs. Nous avons eu confirmation du doute qui planait sur toi le jour où tu as réussi à faire éclore et voler cette petite pâquerette, tu te souviens ? Nous savions donc que tu recevrais une lettre, nous attendions ce moment pour tout te dévoiler. Maintenant tu sais tout ce que nous savons et seul Dumbledore pourra t'en dire plus lors de ton rendez-vous. » Récita Alice sur le même ton confiant, plein d'assurance et rassurant qu'elle utilisait pour expliquer des choses importantes à Hermione.

Hermione qui avait tout écouté sans un perdre une miette se leva d'un bond, les regarda en hurlant que tout cela était faux, qu'ils mentaient, qu'ils étaient ses vrais parents et qu'elle n'irait surement pas à ce rendez-vous car personne ne viendrait la chercher. Elle s'enfuit alors par le jardin et courra se réfugier dans son arbre dans la forêt, le lieu où elle se sentait le mieux pour réfléchir.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle se raisonnera et curieuse comme elle est, elle attendra avec impatience ce rendez-vous » essaya de rassurer Jean

-« Tu te rends compte que notre bébé va surement partir loin de nous, elle ne reviendra que pendant les vacances et encore … Imagine qu'un sort se retourne contre elle, ou que le mage noir la recherche ?... »

-« On savait qu'elle devrait surement partir. Ce n'est plus un bébé, elle a 15ans maintenant. Tout ira bien pour elle, elle a toujours été douée dans les travaux manuels, elle s'en sortira bien, ça sera une bonne sorcière tu verras. Et puis elle pourra nous écrire souvent ! Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira. »

-« J'espère… »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait grimpé sur son arbre, elle était assise sur une branche assez solide, les jambes pendantes de chaque côté dans le vide et elle pleurait à chaude larme. Elle ne comprenait pas cette situation. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : pourquoi ses « parents » lui avaient ils menti tout ce temps ? Pourquoi serait-elle une sorcière alors que ses parents étaient des non sorciers ? Qui est ce « Dumbledore » exactement ? Est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait réellement la chercher ? Qui était l'ami de ses vrais parents ? Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas protéger ? Sa mère serait-elle morte à cause d'elle, vu qu'elle a reçu le sortilège qui lui était destiné ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été touchée par ce sortilège ? Pourtant le mage noir était le plus puissant de tous, non ? Irait-elle réellement dans cette fameuse école ?

Elle en avait bien envie. Car oui Hermione est une jeune fille très curieuse, et elle rêvait souvent en secret qu'elle était une sorcière ou une reine d'un autre pays imaginaire. Elle a une imagination débordante, mais elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que ses rêves d'enfant se réaliseraient un jour.

Après avoir passé au moins une heure sur son arbre, elle commençait à avoir froid et, maintenant qu'elle avait les idées claires, décida de rentrer pour s'excuser et annoncer qu'elle attendrait et verrait si dans 2jours il se passait quelque chose ou pas.

Cependant, en descendant de l'arbre, elle vit une petite fleur d'hiver. Elle hésita alors à la cueillir, afin de réitérer l'expérience de la « pâquerette ». « Non, je ne tente rien, je ne suis pas une sorcière de toute façon, j'attends jeudi même si je sais que personne ne viendra, un point c'est tout. » Pensa-t-elle. Elle reparti alors chez elle, en jetant tout de même un dernier coup d'œil à la petite fleur.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonjour. Voila cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas écrit la suite de ma dramione. Je n'arrivais plus a écrire une histoire qui me convenait. Je m'y suis donc remis aujourd'hui. En esperant que cela vous plaise toujours. Je vais essayer de continuer à écrire la suite. N'oubliez pas les reviews ^^ Bisous.**

Chapitre 3 :

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione croisa ses parents. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'était enfouie de la maison et ils s'inquiétaient. Ils retournèrent alors ensemble à la maison, dans le plus grand calme.

Les deux jours suivant furent inhabituellement monotones chez Hermione. Cette maison qui rayonne habituellement de joie de vivre était d'un calme olympien. Le jeudi 27 décembre au matin, Jean alla réveiller Hermione

-« Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ? »

-« Salut Pa', pas vraiment et toi ? »

-« Pas vraiment non plus. Tu as pensé à la lettre n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, mais je maintiens que c'est un canular. Peut-être que ce n'est pas vous qui me faite cette farce, mais franchement comment un monde de sorcier pourrait-il exister ? On ne voit ça que dans les comptes pour enfants ou dans les histoires pour adolescents ! Pas dans la vraie vie … »

-« J'ai eu du mal à y croire aussi quand Dumbledore est venu nous voir. Pourtant ce qu'il nous a montré était grandiose. Même des trucages n'auraient pas fait mieux. Mais bon si tu ne veux pas y croire, attendons la visite du guide. A quelle heure c'est prévu déjà ? »

-« 14h30. »

-« 14h30… »

Après le déjeuner, Hermione alla regarder la télé dans le salon. Enfin, elle faisait semblant de regarder la télé car son regard aller irrémédiablement vers l'horloge et ses pensées étaient constamment tournées vers la sorcellerie. Et si tout cela exister réellement ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Sa vie était pourtant déjà toute tracée : elle aura son bac S avec mention, irait faire une école de vétérinaire, réussirait avec brio, monterait son cabinet, se trouverait un mari, aurait deux enfants et vivrait heureuse !

14h20.

Est-ce que tout cela allait être remis en cause si quelqu'un se présente à la porte ?

14h22.

Mais personne ne se présentera à la porte…

14h24.

Et si jamais la sonnette retentie ? Comment je réagis ?

14h26.

Je n'aurais pas à réagir vu que personne ne viendra…

14h28.

C'est un canular, c'est un canular, c'est un …

14h30.

DING DONG !

Au moment de cette sonnerie, tout le monde se tu. On entendait plus que la télé et le tic-tac des horloges. Une deuxième sonnerie retentie. Hermione sortie de sa torpeur et alla ouvrir. Elle tomba sur un jeune homme assez grand, roux avec des beaux yeux bruns. Il se présenta :

-« Bonjour je suis Percy WEASLEY. Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie afin de vous aider à vous rendre à Poudlard. Etes-vous prêtes miss Granger ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir vraiment quelqu'un débarquer chez elle. Devant ce manque de réaction Percy se mis à douter.

-« Je me suis peut être trompé de maison … Vous n'étés pas Hermione Granger ? »

-« Si c'est bien elle » intervient Jean

-« Oh et bien … Euh … Nous allons devoir y aller alors (***bizarre bizarre cette fille***) »

-« Oui bien sûr, nous vous suivons. Excusez Hermione, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait la chercher aujourd'hui »

-« Le rendez-vous n'était pas fixé ? Vous n'avez pas eu la lettre du professeur ? » S'étonna Percy.

-« Si bien sûr, mais Hermione vient de découvrir il y a seulement deux jours qu'elle est une sorcière, elle ne réalise pas encore ! »

-« Ah je comprends, c'est souvent le cas avec les sorciers nées de parents moldus. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait »

Toute la petite famille partie en direction de la gare en suivant Percy.


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

-« Nous allons prendre un chemin qui nous mènera directement à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas vous faire perdre 8h à prendre le Poudlard express. Cependant Miss Granger, vous ne pourrait pas prendre ce raccourci lors de la rentrée. » Précisa Percy Weasley

-« D'accord, je comprends » Répondit Hermione.

-« Ah enfin je peux entendre votre voix. Vous avez mis du temps à sortir de votre torpeur ! »

-« Oui, j'étais choquée. D'ailleurs veuillez m'en excuser. Puis je vous poser une question ? »

-« Evidemment »

-« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Un professeur ? »

-« Oh non, je suis un étudiant comme vous. Je suis en 5eme année et j'ai été nommé préfet des Griffondors. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher. Même si j'avoue que c'est la première fois que le professeur donne un rendez-vous à une sorcière née de parents moldus. »

-« Préfet ? Griffondor ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas grand-chose. Et à votre avis, pourquoi le fait-il cette année ? »

-« On ne peut pas vraiment dire « qu'il le fait cette année », il ne le fait que pour vous »

-« Que pour moi ? »

-« Je m'en suis étonné aussi. Vous devez représenter quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Enfin bon il vous expliquera je suppose. »

-« Je l'espère »

Percy emmena alors Jean, Alice et Hermione à travers un petit couloir étroit. Il était rempli de tableau de toutes tailles. Il en choisit un et le décolla du mur. Un trou béant apparu derrière.

-« C'est par là » annonça Percy.

Tout le monde passa par le trou. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un hall gigantesque. Il y avait des tableaux et des dorures partout. C'était simplement somptueux. Il y avait également un escalier de marbre. Tout en haut, attendait un homme assez âgé. Hermione faillit rire en le voyant. Il avait les cheveux blancs, une longue barbe torsadée à son bout, et une robe très longue, violette. Percy leur indiqua qu'il s'agissait du directeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci les invita à le rejoindre en haut des marches.

-« Bonjour Mr & Mme PERCEVAL, bonjour miss GRANGER. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? » Commença Dumbledore.

-« Très bon voyage Monsieur, Mr Weasley a été très agréable. » Répondit Alice.

-« C'est parfait alors. Je vais demander à miss Granger de me suivre. » Ordonna Dumbledore

Hermione le suivi jusqu'à son bureau. Celui-ci était très grand. Il paraissait en fouillis tellement il y a d'objets en tout genre produisant des cliquetis étranges. Dans le fond, trône un grand bureau de bois. Le professeur s'installe devant celui-ci et fait signe à Hermione de venir s'asseoir en face.

-« Alors tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions, Hermione » interrogea-t-il

-« Euh… Oui en effet. Je…Euh… Par où commencer ? … »

-« Si tu veux bien je vais commencer par te parler un peu de la magie, ça te fera surement venir des questions »

-« Bonne idée »

-« Quand tu as reçu la lettre tu as du te dire que l'on se moquait de toi. Si tu es ici c'est que tu as compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il existe réellement un monde de sorcier et ce depuis bien longtemps. Tu verras que ce que tu as pu lire dans les contes pour enfants moldus se rapproche un peu du monde sorcier dans lequel nous vivons. Non pas parce que les auteurs ont beaucoup d'imagination, mais parce que la plupart des auteurs sont eux même des sorciers. Si tu décides de pratiquer la magie, ce sera uniquement dans le monde des sorciers, nous ne devons pas faire de magie devant les moldus. Tu auras besoin d'une baguette et de beaucoup d'autres choses pour les cours mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. Si tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur Poudlard je peux te donner des livres qui te permettront d'en apprendre un peu plus. As-tu des questions ? »

-« Merci, je serais ravie de lire ces livres. Euh je ne vois pas de questions par rapport à la magie, je découvrirai tout ça au fur et à mesure je pense. Par contre, j'ai des questions sur mes véritables parents… »

-« Je savais que nous en viendrions à ce sujet, je t'écoute »

-« Qui étaient-ils ? Comment s'appelaient-ils ? Les avez-vous connus ? »

-« Vos parents s'appelaient James et Lili GRANGER. Je les ai connus à peu près quand ils avaient ton âge. C'étaient des adolescents sans histoires, ils étaient déjà très proches. »

-« Comment les connaissiez-vous, alors qu'ils étaient moldus ? »

-« Ils avaient un ami sorcier, Sirius BLACK. Je les avais donc autorisé à venir ici rendre visite à Sirius de temps en temps, car celui-ci n'avait plus de famille. Il est d'ailleurs devenu ton parrain par la suite.»

-« Ce Sirius Black, c'est à lui que mes parents ont rendu visite le jour où ils sont morts ? »

-« En effet, Sirius avait des ennuis. Tes parents ont donc voulu venir l'aider mais ils ont fait une mauvaise rencontre, nous étions en temps de guerre. »

-« C'est à cause de lui alors qu'ils sont morts ! Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas protégé s'ils étaient leur ami ? Que s'est –il passé réellement ? »

-« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, comme je te l'ai dit ils ont fait une mauvaise rencontre. Quand tes parents sont arrivés, par le même passage que tu as pris, le château était en train d'être attaqué, il y avait des sorts qui fusaient de partout. Sirius les a tout de suite vu et entrainer vers un endroit qu'il pensait sans risque. Seulement au détour d'un couloir, ils ont croisé le plus grand mage noir de cette époque : Voldemort. Sirius a crié à tes parents de rentrer chez eux et à commencer un combat avec Voldemort. Seulement il a reçu de plein fouet un sort qui l'a empêché de continuer le combat. Voldemort a alors lancé un sortilège impardonnable à ton père qui essayait de vous protéger, toi et ta mère. Il a ensuite lancé ce même sortilège sur toi, mais ta mère te protégeait, c'est donc elle qui a reçu le sort. Mais lorsque Voldemort lança le sort qui t'était destiné, tu ne le reçu pas, il se retourna contre Voldemort, entrainant sa perte. Tu gardes une trace de ce combat sur ton poignet, cette cicatrice en forme de lune… La guerre cessa à l'instant même où le grand mage noir fut anéanti. Tu es la fille qui a survécu à Voldemort, tu es la fille qui a anéanti le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! »

-« :O … »


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

-« Je … Quoi ? Comment ? Anéanti ? Le plus grand mage noir ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? … » Balbutia Hermione visiblement choquée.

-« Personne ne le sais vraiment … Dès que Voldemort a disparu, Sirius a été libéré de son sortilège et c'est alors qu'il t'a vu, pleurant près de tes parents étendus par terre. »

-« Mais, j'étais un bébé… Un bébé ne peut pas rivaliser avec le plus grand mage noir … » Murmura Hermione.

-« Je pense avoir une petite idée sur la question : l'amour »

-« L'amour ? Qu'est-ce que l'amour à avoir avec la magie ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

-« Ta mère s'est jetée entre toi et Voldemort, je pense donc qu'en se sacrifiant, elle a dressé une barrière entre toi et lui, une barrière venant de la magie la plus ancienne : l'amour. » Précisa Dumbledore.

-« Ils sont morts à cause de moi alors! »

-« Au non de non, ils ne sont pas morts à cause de toi ! Mais grâce à toi, de nombreuses familles ont été épargnés ! »

-« Pas grâce à moi, mais grâce à l'amour de mes parents … Je me demandais aussi … Mes parents … Enfin mes parents adoptifs, m'ont dit que ce mage a voulu nous tuer car nous étions des moldus … Est-ce bien vrai ? »

-« Ce n'est pas exactement toute l'histoire, mais tu auras bien le temps de le découvrir par la suite. Je tiens à te préciser également que, comme tu as pu le comprendre, tu es très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Lorsque tu te présenteras sous le nom d'Hermione GRANGER, les gens sauront que tu es « la fille qui a survécu » … » Dit Dumbledore en faisant un signe de la main à Hermione qui lui fit comprendre que la mort de ses parents n'était plus le sujet de conversation principal.

-« Je ne peux pas garder mon nom de PERCEVAL ? »

-« Non, car ici tu es enregistrée sous le nom de GRANGER. »

-« D'accord… J'avais d'autres questions, si je peux me permettre ? »

-« Bien sûr, je t'écoute » Répondit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête encourageant.

-« Vous allez trouver cette question surement idiote mais … Est-ce que ça fait une différence d'être née de parents moldus ? »

-« Ca dépend … Pour la majorité des sorciers, non. Mais pour certains, la lignée de sang compte énormément. Ils considèrent les nés moldus comme indignes de faire de la magie, comparer à eux, les sangs purs. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te focalises là-dessus. Cela devient de moins en moins rare de naitre de parents moldus, les sorciers qui se disent sangs purs, sont donc eux plus rares. »

-« D'accord, merci beaucoup professeur. Je suis désolée de revenir sur ce sujet mais … Qu'est devenu Sirius BLACK ? S'il était mon parrain, pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui m'a élevé ? Il faisait partie de ces sangs purs ? »

-« Sirius faisait bien partie d'une lignée de sangs purs ! Mais il ne se considérait pas comme supérieur aux nés moldus. C'est ce qui le différencie du reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Lors de l'attaque de Voldemort contre toi et tes parents, Sirius était un des seuls témoins. Une seule autre personne a pu voir ce qui s'était passé. Sirius a donc été accusé, à tords, d'avoir tué tes parents. »

-« Mais l'autre personne, elle n'a pas témoigné pour montrer que Sirius était innocent ? » S'indigna Hermione.

-« Malheureusement non. Cette autre personne ne pouvait pas témoigner sans mettre sa propre vie en danger. Il a donc choisi de ne rien dire. Sirius ne voulait pas être arrêté pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, et encore pire, pour le crime de ses meilleurs amis. Il a donc dû fuir. Et encore aujourd'hui, il échappe aux mains du ministère. »

-« Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'il est innocent, professeur ? » Demanda prudemment Hermione.

-« Bien sûr que oui ! »

-« Et … Je ne le verrais donc jamais ? Je ne pourrais jamais parler avec lui ? Lui demander comment étaient mes parents ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, l'avenir nous réserve bien des surprises. » Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

L'entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore dura en tout 2h30. Il inspirait une grande confiance et du respect à Hermione. Elle était à la fois fatiguée d'avoir entendue autant d'informations mais aussi soulagée de savoir enfin sa véritable histoire. A la fin du rendez-vous, lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle voulait intégrer l'école, elle put lui répondre sans la moindre hésitation : Oui !


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

L'entretien d'Hermione avec le professeur de l'école de sorcellerie Pourdlard s'était bien passé. Cependant, son admission posait un petit problème, elle ne savait pas où elle pourrait se procurer une baguette ainsi que toutes les fournitures magiques nécessaires. Heureusement, avant qu'ils ne se quittent, Percy Weasley, son guide et préfet de la maison de Gryffondor (Hermione avait lu le début d'un des livres que Dumbledore lui avait prêté : L'histoire de Poudlard, et avait donc compris que Gryffondor était l'une des 4 maisons de Pourdlard), lui expliqua qu'il reviendrait dans deux jours pour l'emmener à l'endroit où tous les sorciers font leurs achats : le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui précisa également que, contrairement au rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, cette initiative était complètement normale pour toutes les premières années.

Deux jours plus tard, Percy revient sonner à la porte des PERCEVAL. Hermione décida d'aller seule avec lui faire ses achats. Bientôt, quand elle intègrerait Poudlard, elle ne reverrait ses parents que lors des vacances. Il faut donc qu'elle s'habitue à leur absence et qu'elle devienne autonome.

-« Je t'emmène à Londres, c'est là-bas que se font les achats des sorciers » Lui indiqua Percy.

-« Londres ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu à Londres qui ressemble à une boutique de sorcier ! » S'étonne Hermione.

-« Ahah, ne t'inquiète pas, tu verras ca bien assez vite ».

En effet, 30min plus tard, Percy poussa la porte d'un pub : Le Chaudron Baveur. Hermione ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent car il avait l'air miteux, abandonné. Mais en entrant, elle vit une foule de personne, habillées pour la plupart de cape de voyage, en train de boire un verre. Percy s'approcha du bar :

-« Je viens pour le passage Tom »

-« Ah, une nouvelle recrue de Poudlard, je suppose ? » Demanda Tom, le barman « Et comment t'appelles-tu, sorcière ? »

-« Je…euh… Je m'appelle Hermione PERCE… Hermione GRANGER. » Murmura Hermione

-« GRANGER…GRANGER… NON… Tu n'es quand même pas la Hermione GRAN… » S'exclama Tom

-« Si, mais moins fort s'il vous plait ! » Supplia Hermione.

-« Mais voyons, les gens ont bien le droit de savoir que « la fille qui à survécue » est venue dans mon bar » S'indigna Tom

-« Oui … Bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite, attendez que je sois sortie, s'il vous plait »

-« Bon, d'accord » Ronchonna-t-il

Percy l'entraina dans une petite pièce adjacente.

-« Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde te reconnaisse ? Tu es pourtant déjà très célèbre. Les gens attendent justement de pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom de GRANGER » S'étonna Percy

-« Si mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prête à affronter les personnes qui pensent que j'ai sauvé leur monde… »

-« Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu qu'on sache que je suis en compagnie de LA Hermione GRANGER. » Dit-il en tapotant sur un mur de brique.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, ce mur se changea en une arche permettant le passage à une rue pavée. Celle-ci était gigantesque, noire de monde. En suivant son guide, Hermione aperçue des vitrines plus étranges les unes que les autres : elle pouvait voir les enseignes des boutiques voleter toutes seules, comme tirées par un fil invisible, des chaudrons remuer doucement, des mini-balais virevolter entre les rayons… C'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de magie et cela la fascinait. Cependant, un problème se posait : comment allait-elle payer tout ça ? Ces boutiques ne prenaient surement pas l'argent moldus ! C'est alors qu'elle aperçue au bout de la rue, le plus haut bâtiment. Il était somptueux, décoré de part et d'autre de statues d'or. Il portait le nom de Gringotts.

-« Percy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, Gringotts ? »

-« C'est la banque des sorciers bien sûr ! Avant de commencer à faire tes achats, il faut bien que tu ailles retirer de l'argent. »

-« Mais je n'ai aucun compte à Gringotts. »

-« Dumbledore m'a dit que si. Ton parrain y a déposé de l'argent depuis ta naissance. Ah tant qu'on y est, Dumbledore m'a dit de te dire de ne pas me dire qui est ton parrain, de ne le dire à personne d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais il m'a dit que c'était important ! »

-« Ah bon, d'accord, entrons à Gringotts alors ! »

L'aspect extérieur du bâtiment laissait présager un intérieur somptueux. Ce fut encore plus que ce qu'Hermione avait pu imaginer. La salle était immense, remplis de tableaux et de statues en tous genres. Au bon milieu du (très, très) haut plafond, était suspendu un énorme lustre de cristal. De chaque côté s'étendait des guichets où travaillent des …

-« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ces créatures ? » Demanda Hermione à la fois horrifiée et étonnée.

-« Des gobelins. Ils sont très intelligents les gobelins mais ce ne sont pas les créatures les plus aimables qui existe ! »

Un gobelin emmena Hermione jusqu'à son coffre-fort où elle put prendre une somme d'argent largement raisonnable parmi l'amas d'or que lui avait donné son parrain depuis sa naissance. Les achats pouvaient commencer !


	9. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour, bonsoir les fans **** Je voulais vous remercier de suivre cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère qu'elle vous convient toujours et que vous aimez toujours autant la lire. S'il y a le moindre problème ou la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à la poser en review ou en MP, j'y répondrais avec joie. Je vais essayer d'écrire plus rapidement pour vous proposer des chapitres un peu plus trépidants. Sur ce, bonne lecture **

Chapitre 7 :

Heureusement que Percy était avec Hermione car elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, vu le nombre de boutiques et leur diversité.

-« Le plus important, dit Percy, est que tu t'achètes une baguette magique. Ce n'est pas un achat comme les autres … Ce n'est pas toi qui choisit quelle baguette tu vas avoir mais la baguette qui te choisit… Tu verras, c'est très excitant. Pour cela, on va aller chez Ollivander : c'est le meilleur fabriquant de baguette ! »

Hermione arriva devant une boutique, tout ce qui a de plus sobre. Elle y entra seule. La boutique était un peu poussiéreuse, et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères contenant des centaines de milliers de boites en cuir noires.

-« Excusez-moi… Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda timidement Hermione.

Un homme glissant entre les étagères arriva devant elle.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle Granger, j'attendais votre venue avec impatience. » Répondit Ollivander en lui serrant la main.

-« Mais … Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? »

-« Voyons Miss, tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, il suffit de regarder votre poignet pour ça ! Bref, arrêtons les politesses, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je vous ai mis quelques baguettes de côté, vous allez les essayer. » Dit Ollivander en tendant la première baguette à Hermione.

-« Je… Euh… Merci… Mais, comment essaye-t-on une baguette ? »Demanda timidement Hermione.

-« Nom d'un gobelin, vous êtes vraiment tombée de la dernière pluie ou quoi ? » répondit t-il brusquement en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous prenez la baguette dans vos mains et vous faites un petit tourniquet. »

Hermione s'exécuta. Rien ne se produisit. Elle essaya alors avec la baguette suivante : Rien. Puis la suivante : Rien. Rien. Rien. Rien. Rien… Ce n'est qu'à l'essai de sa 8eme baguette qu'il se passa quelque chose. En effet de jolies flammes vertes, bleues, jaunes et rouges en jaillirent.

-« Voilà, votre baguette vous a choisi. Bois de poirier : ce bois aux teintes dorées produit des baguettes aux pouvoirs magiques éblouissants. Elles donnent le meilleur d'elles-mêmes entre les mains des sorciers doués de bienveillance, de générosité et de sagesse. Cela ne m'étonne guère, c'est plutôt sa composition qui m'étonne … : cœur de dragon : d'une manière générale, les ventricules de dragon produisent les baguettes les plus puissantes, capables de jeter les sortilèges les plus flamboyants. Les baguettes au cœur de dragon ont une faculté d'apprentissage plus rapide que les autres. Elles établissent toujours un lien très fort avec leur possesseur. Cependant, la baguette à base de dragon a tendance à se tourner plus facilement que les autres vers les Forces du Mal… C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète car il faut que vous sachiez jeune fille, que le dragon qui a fourni le ventricule était le dernier de son espèce, et que seules deux baguettes ont été fabriquées avec : la vôtre et celle de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

-« Voldemort a la même baguette que moi ? : o Mais qu'est ce que ca signifie ? » S'étonna Hermione.

-« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Il ne faut pas prononcer son nom » s'indigna Ollivander, « maintenant, sortez de ma boutique, j'ai beaucoup de travail … »

Hermione paya sa baguette magique et sortie rejoindre Percy. Pendant que celui-ci l'emmenait vers les autres boutiques, elle examina de plus près sa baguette. : Elle était vraiment magnifique, le bois était doré et avait des reflets rouges. Il y avait également de nombreux symboles gravés ou en reflet tout le long de sa baguette. C'est vraiment une magnifique baguette pensa-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent leurs achats en parlant vivement de Poudlard. Hermione avait vraiment hâte d'y être.


End file.
